Connection
by MysticDBRose17
Summary: Debby Pearce, she was like a Victoria Secret Model;People of Rosewood Knows the name now she was not no Alison, but she was close. Once Alison disappear So does Debby, but she's still breathing. Now A is running the show and Debby is one of the Dolls. Can she keep her secrets under wrap, and help the other Liars even one she seems to have a sexual connection to
1. Welcome Home-A Style

**I Don't Own anything That relates to Pretty Little Liars. Debby as well some of my little twist and turns from my mind does belong to me. **

**I want to try something unepected Aria and Ezra is one of my favorite Couple on the show, so don't think I'm a hater.**

**This will start off in Season 4 will include Canon from the show as well my mind, so enjoy**

Aria's Pov

Walking in the Hallway of Rosewell High the first thing I notice was a crowd of students begining to heard toward the enterance. It was a big chaotic scene i was as if a celebrity was going to walk inside at any given moment. Looking around I spot Hanna walking around just as confused as me pointing toward the crowd,

"What is All of that?"

I shrugged,

"I'm Just as confused"

Walking back toward the lockers I could hear some of the students,

"I can't believe she's back"

*Who is she?* Looking up toward the door I'm suprise to see a familar face *Can't Be* Her Dark Hair still look the absolute same, her facial features were not out of places, and her Brown eyes don't get me started. Emily and Spencer made their way over. Suprise as to who was making an apperance Spencer looks shook,

"Is that who I think it is?"

Before any of us could reply we could hear replies like,

"OMG Its's Debby Pearce"

"She's Still Hot"

Looking over toward our direction Debby smiles making her over to us, but before she could speak she shakes her head stepping back and head toward the oppisite direction. Hanna raises an eyebrow,

"What was that about?"

We watch her departing figure till she stop half way in the hall by our Debby's Movement the girls and I could see her body movement. Spencer look over,

"She looks uncomfortable"

I nod,

"Somethings Wrong"

We watch Debby give him a small smile while she trys to find her locker. It seem like a very long Debby was in most of my classes. We sat close to each other, and strangely she didn't say much as if I was a stranger. And it was during class that it seem my theory was right. Once she walk inside everyone seem to drop dead even Ezra seems to be seeing Stars looking around Debby ruffles her hair and I could for the first time I could hear her velvet like voice,

"Am I in the right room? Is this 's room"

Ezra nods laughing moving his attention to the board,

"Yes this is umm...?"

"Debby Pearce"

Ezra nods,

"Well Miss Pearce take any seat you like"

Nodding Debby looks around and her eyes look to find an empty seat. Looking around I sigh realizing the only seat empty was next to me. I see Debby look around for one quick second and I can tell she was taking a deep breath before making her way over and sitting down. Smiling though out the class I can tell she was trying to put up a good front, but she was uncomfortable.

Not realizing it but I drop some of things down. Getting up from my seat I bend down trying to pick things up I didn't realize I had some help. Leaning up I was startled when My face was literal up and close with Debby's *Akward* Pushing back a little I could feel my cheek turn bright Red and I could see Debby face was a mirror image of mine. Finishing up I sit back down in my seat looking back at the front and I could see Ezra raising an eyebrow. Leaning back a little I can feel my heartbeat going to the max.

Walking to my car once school was over I see Debby making her way over to her car which suprising wasn't far from in her direction I smile,

"Hey Stranger"

Turning to me she smiles,

"Hey Aria"

Giving her a hug I could of fainted? I could feel butterflies in my stomach and it was in a good way I never felt like this not even with Erza. I could smell her sweet Cinimion Scent it brought back memories. For a strange reason I felt slightly...nervous. Looking down I had a strange impulse to interwine our hands,

"Debby"

Looking over her shoulder I could see...Dectitive Holbrook. He was looking at Debby and I couldn't help but be...mad, he was looking at her like how Ezra looks at me. Debby smiles waving and turns back at me,

"It was nice seeing you Aria"

Nodding I smile, as she was about to walk away all I kept thinking was *Don't leave me...again* I grab her wrist, and I could feel sparks flowing though *WOW*. Startled she looks up at me nervous while raising an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath I begin asking her,

"I was wondering if we could catch up"

She seems to ponder the thought,

"Sure"

Smiling I nod watching her get in her Black FJ Crusier. As it drove on I notice Holbrook also getting in his car and begin going the same way as Debby *Strange* As the car drove by me I felt my phone Vibrate, looking at my phone I sigh reading the text,

**D Is back in town must feel good, what will Erza think better what will D do learning she's been replace**

**-A**

*It couldn't get any worse*

**A/N: First Chapter, Comment, Vote and follow the story I love you guys**


	2. A's Crazy Town Admision of 5

**I Don't Own anything That relates to Pretty Little Liars. Debby as well some of my little twist and turns from my mind does belong to me. **

**Debby's Pov**  
>Pulling up to the café I sigh looking in my rearview *What the Hell?*<p>

"Gabriel"'

Getting out of the car he smiles looking around then cups my cheek kissing me. Pulling away I could feel my cheek turn red,

"What was that?"

He laughs playing with my hair,

"I can't kiss my own girlfriend?"

I felt his arms wrap around my waist pulling me toward him. I could smell his cologne and boy it was pretty intoxicated,

"Aww your so cute"

Looking up I raise an eyebrow,

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Kissing my temple he laughs,

"While waiting for you at the school, I saw and heard some boys talking about you, they were describing how hot you were"

I giggle uneasy ruffling my hair while wrapping my arms around his neck,

"Well I do have to tell them I'm am not interest, They mean nothing to me"

He raises an eyebrow,

"Oh Really?"

I nod leaning on my tip toes toward his ear before whispering,

"I have a thing for men in an uniform"

Pulling away slightly I giggle. He raises an eyebrow,

"Oh really?"

I bit my lips nodding. Feeling like I was being pushed onto a hood of a car. Giggling I look up at his handsome face. Gabriel and I have been together for about 3 months I met him in New York when I was staying. He told me about a Darren Wilden's murder case, and how he was moving to Rosewood and ask me to move with because I grew up here.

Now my family is probably what is the next question, How did my parents react, were they mad. Well I just want to answer with one word, emancipate. My parents weren't the best parents growing up and lucky for me I didn't have any siblings and though I want to I felt it just wasn't the environment anyone should be raised in, Now the rest is for another time, so I place my hands against Gabriel's chest pushing him back slowly,

"Sorry Romeo, Public Place. Unless you want the whole Rosewood community to see my Cherry red underwear I say put a leash on it"

Raising an eyebrow he gives me a seductive smile,

"So if we were in I don't know... a car?"

He opens his cruisers door,

"We could"

I open my mouth shocked,

"Are you serious?"

He nods smiling with glee. Reaching into his back pocket he holds out some handcuffs,

"I'm afraid you are under arrest Debby Pearce"

Giggling I play along,

"What are the charges?"

Looking at his serious face I raises an eyebrow while looking at him carefully waiting for his next move. Moving foreword laughing,

"The charges are for being an heartbreaker"

Nodding I slide into the seat. As I was about to close the door Gabriel slides inside shutting the door. Biting my lips I smile,

"Officer..."

Looking over his badge,

"Holbrook, shouldn't you be driving"

He ponder the thought before Kissing my neck. Moaning slightly I feel my phone vibrate a little *Who is that?* Pulling away slightly I hold out my hand,

"Sorry"

Nodding he gives me a little space. Reading my phone I'm speechless *Not another one*

**WOW D  
>MUST BE NICE HAVING THE LAW IN YOUR BACK POCKET, BUT DOES LOVER BOY KNOW YOU KISSED A CERTAIN MONTGOMERY AND YOU LIKED IT<br>XOXO  
>A<strong>

"babe who's it from? You Ok?"

Switching my phone off I shake my head laughing ruffling my hair biting my lips,

"It was no one"

Nodding he leans over kissing me softly. Suddenly out of nowhere I started thinking about Aria *stop it*

**Aria's Pov**

"So he followed her?"

I nodded. Right after leaving the school I headed to Spencer and explain to the girls about what happen between Debbie and I,

"I don't know what's wrong she looked at me as if I was the bad guy"

Spencer nods taking it in,

"So what are we going to do about A, she seems to final cease fire"

Hanna sigh shaking her head,

"It doesn't make any sense, I mean Wilden's dead, what going to happen next?"

I shrugged,

"It could mean nothing I mean they still don't know who did it"

I nod smiling a little. Looking at me Emily raises an eyebrow while Spencer and Hanna seem to be in their own world,

"Did Debby and you talk today?"

Alarmed I raise an eyebrow,

"What do you mean?"

She laughs,

"Come on I remember how you two use to be close I mean literally."

*She knew?*

Emily Laughs,

"I knew"

I raise an eyebrow,

"How long?"

She smiles,

"I caught you too together one day after school"

Sighing I remember that day like it was yesterday;

**-Flashback-**  
><em>It was the same year Alison went missing. It was Lunch period Alison, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily was in the café while Debby and I were joking around in an empty classroom joking around not having a care in the world.<em>

_"Aria what are we doing here? "_

_"I'm bored and the café is too crowd filled with crazies"_

_"Crazies?"_

_Laughing I sat on Debby's lap playing with her hair. It was just something about her that seem to make me feel happy. Out of all the girls I seem closer to Debby she seem to be just like me, she understood me. Cupping her cheeks I felt a strange impulse looking at her smiling I look from her eyes to her lips *Do it Aria* I never had an attraction to Girls I mean seem like the weirdest thing, but with Deb it seem like I was living in a fairy tale._

_"Aria what's wrong"_

_"Nothing I'm Fine"_

_Looking into her Brown eyes all I could see was loving and caring. Leaning down All my focus was on her Lips. Kissing her lips I could feel her stiffing up a little, but relax once I felt her kiss back. Closing my eyes I could feel her hands running through my hair. She was twirling one of my pink highlighted hair. Smiling slightly I could feel the kiss making us both breathless. Pulling away I felt her opening her eyes. Afraid of her reaction I stood up,_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Aria"_

_"I should not of done that"_

_Debby stands up shaking her head looking at me worry before trying to get my attention,_

_"Aria it's fine"_

_I looked at her in the break of tears. I just kissed one of my best friends and I liked it. I felt so stupid, she was going to see me as a freak. Rubbing my shoulders Debby turns my attention back on her,_

_"It's ok Aria, Really I mean I kissed back"_

_*She's right* Nodding I laugh a little cupping her cheek I lean foreword kissing her once again._

**-END Flashback-**

turning back to Emily I smile biting my lips,

"Yeah we talk a little but it was not what your thinking about"

Nodding she sighs,

"Same old Deb"

I laugh,

"Your right about that"

Soon the girls and I decide to head toward the Café and I saw something I couldn't believe with my own eyes. Debby and Holbrook sitting together and they both looked pretty cozy. He was feeding her pieces of what looked like Coffee cake. Emily looked at me worried while I gave her a small smile *Why does this hurt* Looking at Hanna and Spencer's face they looked like how I was feeling. Spencer turned to us,

"When did that happen?"

I shrugged. Hanna smiles a little,

"I don't know, but I think they would make cute babies"

Shaking my head we walk inside the café. Looking up Debby looks at us startled. Holbrook leans down toward her ears whispering something causing her to giggle. Moving toward a table we sat there chatting away, but I couldn't keep my eyes from looking at Debby and Holbrook she seem strangely happy and part of me was hoping that this was just faking and it was all just an act to prove a point,

"Aria?"

Startled I turned,

"Yeah"

She laughs,

"Your phone is ringing like crazy"

"Oh"

Looking at my phone I see a text,

**ARROW RIGHT IN THE HEART HUH ARIA SEEMS YOU AND DEB ARE ONE AND THE SAME WHEN IT COMES TO OLDER MAN  
>XOXO<br>-A**

Sighing I run a hand through my hair. The other girls look alarmed at me,

"Is it a text from A?"

Looking over toward Spencer I raises an eyebrow nodding,

"Yeah"

"Hey guys!"

Looking up toward the voice I felt butterflies,

"Debby!"

Standing up one by one we each gave her hug. Once it was my time It seem like time stopped I could feel her heart practically beating to the max. Hearing a ringing noise we realize it was Debby's Phone. She looks down alarmed, but try's shaking it off like a fly but I could see right through it *Is she getting messages too* Deciding to try my theory out I smile,

"Hey Deb is that the new iPhone 6+ can I see it?"

looking hesitantly she nods handing me the phone. Looking at her screen I instantly smile it was a picture of her and me. It was taking right before I left for Iceland. We both was smiling and Debby was kissing my cheek. Looking at her I smile,

"You still have it"

Looking at me she raises an eyebrow before nodding. Looking I notice she was receiving a notification. Reading the text I freeze reading the screen,

**D YOU KNOW HOW TO KISS AND TELL WHAT WOULD THE OTHER GIRLS THINK?  
>-A<strong>

Looking at me Debby leans over noticing my expression. Alarmed she reaches over for the phone. Handing it over I sigh,

"Deb how long have you been getting these"

Alarmed the other girls look over like 'what the hell you talking about' handing the phone to Hanna she looks at the text,

"When did you get this?"

Taking a deep breath Debby sighs,

"They started a few years back, I think when I got one that they found Ali's body. I want to come to the funeral, but then I got a text from this A and thought it was Alison, so I figure that it was just a sick joke she was trying to pull on me. I decided to stay in New York a little longer that's when I met Gabriel we dated for about Three months, then a officer Wilden died and He was given the case with an officer Tanner."

Emily raises an eyebrow,

"So what he asked you to come with him"

She nodded smiling,

"I'm sorry it looks very bad on my part I just drop by with out telling you guys and I understand if you girls want to shoo me are something"

While Debby starts going on more on how sorry she is, Spencer begins laughing. Confused Debby looks at her like she was crazy. Calming down a little Spencer takes a deep breath,

"Sorry about that, Debby you shouldn't feel bad. I mean once Ali died it seem we all lost touch, but I speak for everyone when I say we missed you like hell, so don't sell yourself short"

Smiling like diamonds Debby nods. Still looking at the text Hana sighs smiling,

"Well your not alone when it comes to be getting strange texts, we've been getting them too"

Laughing Spencer nods. Explaining to Debby about what A has put us though wasn't long I mean she took it well even when we told her about Mona and she took it pretty well...ish,

"WOW, so you have no idea who it is?"

I nod,

"Every time it seems like we come closer it seems like we are hit up against a wall"

"That must sucks"

Hanna laughs,

"You have no idea"

Soon it was just like old times and we were just chatting and catching up it was strange but once the thought left my mind all of cell phones begin to ring. Debby raises an eyebrow,

"Who wants to go first"

Taking a deep breath I sigh opening the message and it read,

**ATTENTION ALL ABORAD THE TRAIN FULL OF LIES ONLY 5 PASSAGERS ARE ALLOWED  
>-A<strong>

UPDATE!  
>HOW'S THE STORY SO FAR?<br>Comment, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW  
>WHO'S READY FOR THE PLL WINTER PREMIRE #NOESCAPE I CAN'T WAIT<br>XOXO  
>Debbie<p> 


End file.
